


caramel apple lollipops

by ftaephoria



Series: they're in love, your honor [8]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, oh god so much kissing, the summary says it all ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria
Summary: “That’s what I thought,” Sunghoon whispered when they finally pulled apart, face red and voice rough. “You taste like apples.”Heeseung couldn’t taste apples anymore, the fruity flavor replaced by burnt, buttery sugar.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: they're in love, your honor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	caramel apple lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I MIGHT HAVE GONE FERAL AFTER SEEING HEESEUNG'S LOLLIPOP SELCA? MAYBE??? SO THEN THIS MONSTER CAME OUT
> 
> UM ENJOY? IT'S A LITTLE SPICY

_“I’ll be your boy, boyfriend~”_

The stage in front of Heeseung came back into focus as Sunoo’s voice echoed around the room. 

As soon as the director gave a thumbs up from behind the camera, the ENHYPEN members were immediately rushed offstage as sanitary workers readied themselves to clean up the stage before the next group was scheduled to perform.

It was interesting to watch the hustle and bustle as Heeseung wiped the sweat from his neck with a cloth that a staff member, in the flurry of people, thrust into his hands. The members only had time to briefly squeeze hands in congratulations for a good performance before they were all ushered off to remove their stage makeup.

After taking off his microphone and rubbing off the makeup on his face, Heeseung made sure to toss on the fleece-lined denim jacket that Jay had given him under the guise of "improving his fashion". Under the stage lights, his light outfit had been warm, but in the air-conditioned changing rooms he could feel himself shiver. Shrugging the jacket on, he met up with the rest of the ENHYPEN members in their room.

“Hey, look,” Sunoo said as they entered. “The staff gave us candy.”

The candy sat in a little basket, decorated with blue ribbons and a little note with _‘Congratulations on a successful debut :)’_ written on it. Heeseung couldn’t help but smile–the staff at the different music shows had all been exceptionally kind to the new group, and little gestures like these reminded Heeseung of how blessed he was to be so supported by others.

Once their managers gave them the O-K, Jay quickly grabbed one of the truffles while Sunghoon took a caramel from the basket. Jake and Jungwon decided to split a candy bar while Sunoo and Ni-ki bickered over the mint chocolates. Heeseung waited patiently for the rest of the members to take some candy before heading over to the basket.

The staff had been generous with the candy, so there were a lot of options left. Heeseung deliberated for a moment before finally taking a green apple lollipop, sticking it into his mouth.

Sunoo looked up from where he was taking selfies by the mirror and giggled. “Heeseung-hyung, you look kind of like a delinquent, don’t you think?”

Jay snorted. “With his face? Really?”

“I kind of see it,” Ni-ki said. “Because of the lollipop. It’s like a cigarette.”

Heeseung peered curiously into the mirror. “Huh, I guess I kind of do,” he murmured thoughtfully.

“Take a selca,” Jake suggested with a grin. “I bet the fans will love it.”

Heeseung took a quick photo, grinning slightly around the lollipop stick.

There was a crash in front of him as Sunghoon walked into the table, knocking the basket over and scattering candy onto the floor.

“Smooth,” Jungwon laughed, leaning down to pick up a stray caramel.

“Shut up,” Sunghoon hissed, face red.

Heeseung looked over curiously but, upon noticing that everyone else had already put the candies back in order, decided to take a couple more photos.

-

By the time the boys finally headed to the van to go back to the dorms, Heeseung had finished the lollipop, tongue stained a light green. Jay and Jake settled comfortably in the front seats of the van while the maknae line piled into the middle row, leaving the back seats for Heeseung and Sunghoon.

The boys were all tired, so it wasn’t long before the maknae line were cuddled together and fast asleep. Jay and Jake attempted to maintain a conversation, but both boys slowly fell quiet as they began to doze. Soon, Heeseung and Sunghoon were the only ones still awake.

Heeseung, who was feeling surprisingly alert, ruminated over their performance.

_I thought we did pretty well this time as well...we could always improve our formations a bit, and there were a couple of points where I was a little off-balance, but otherwise, we were alright. Maybe I should ask our teacher if we can somehow get a camera to film above us so I can check our formations from a new angle. I’ll have to consult them–_

“Heeseung-hyung.”

Heeseung’s gaze unfocused just in time for Sunghoon to swoop in and peck his mouth, effectively shutting up his thoughts.

“Your thoughts are too loud,” Sunghoon complained quietly.

The other could only blink dazedly at Sunghoon as the boy licked his lips before staring back at him thoughtfully.

“Hold on.”

Heeseung had to bite back a noise of surprise as Sunghoon shifted over to press an open-mouthed kiss against his mouth, running his tongue experimentally over his bottom lip before pulling away.

Sunghoon opened his mouth to say something, a small smirk on his face, but he hadn’t even begun to speak when Heeseung interrupted him to pull him into another kiss. 

This time, Heeseung was the one to gently prod Sunghoon’s mouth open as his arms wrapped around Sunghoon’s waist. He couldn’t help but smile slightly when Sunghoon sighed inaudibly against his mouth, looping an arm around his neck. 

“I was right,” Sunghoon whispered when they finally pulled apart, face flushed and voice rough. “You taste like apples.”

Heeseung couldn’t taste apples anymore, the fruity flavor replaced by burnt, buttery sugar.

“I only taste caramel now,” he replied, smacking his lips. “You had one earlier, right?”

Sunghoon nodded. “Together it makes caramel apples.”

Heeseung couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, the comparison surprisingly innocent for what had just transpired before.

“Isn’t that funny, considering that we have a carnival concept for our outro music?”

Sunghoon also let out a giggle. “A bit ironic, really.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. The sun had long set, leaving the van dark, and Heeseung watched with fascination as the moonlight curved softly against Sunghoon’s cheek.

“Huh, I’m kind of craving something sweet,” Heeseung murmured, leaning in to brush his nose against Sunghoon’s.

Sunghoon looked up, meeting his gaze. “Oh, Jungwon told the staff to keep the basket, so we can have more candy once we get home.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Heeseung pouted, and their next kiss was broken by Sunghoon’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> YELL AT ME @FTAEPHORIA ON TWITTER


End file.
